


The Virgin Wife

by LilRamenLover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamenLover/pseuds/LilRamenLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an arranged marriage. She wasn't expecting them to fall in love or anything. She's not stupid. She's just trying to make the best out of the situation presented to her. But she wasn't expecting any of this either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto

"Oh~!"

Hinata groaned in annoyance as she slipping inside her house. She had had a very exhausting day at university and the last thing she needed was to come home to these stupid noises. The moans, the groans, the creaks and shrieks. They all made Hinata want to pull her hair out. Though, it had been a while since she last heard it live. She'd always known about his numerous lady friends, but he'd always managed to time them so that they were either gone before she came home or he didn't bring them home at all.

"Oh God~!"

Hinata struggled to keep in her laughter. _(Oh, he's no God, believe me!)_ This woman was hilarious in bed. Hinata didn't know how he could put up with her noises. The sounds were obviously exaggerated to please him. She obviously didn't know him well enough to know that he hated chatty women. _(Hmmm…Maybe he likes them chatty in bed…?)_

Clearly not, as the next thing she heard was his growled out, "Shut the hell up, woman!"

Hinata almost snorted in laughter as she could practically feel the waves of mortification coming off the woman even with the distance. Ignoring the sounds still coming down from the master bedroom, Hinata tiptoed her way into the kitchen. She dropped her messenger bag at the kitchen table before opening up the fridge and plugging in the kettle. She quickly cut some vegetables and pulled out dip before she poured the hot water and made herself a cup of green tea. Bringing them to the table, she pulled out her laptop from her bag. She pulled out her Bose noise quieting q15 headphones and plugged them into her laptop. As hilarious as that woman was, she preferred her music. Especially when she had some more studying to do for her upcoming finals.

She was halfway through Beethoven's Midnight Sonata when something slammed against her table. She was jolted out of her study zone and forced to stare into the hostile face of a platinum blonde with harsh green eyes. The stranger was slim and had long legs in high heels. She was wearing a short, shimmering green dress. _(Pity. She would be a pretty thing if she wasn't so desperate.)_

"Oh? You're done already?" Hinata calmly asked as she slid her headphones down so she could hear this quick fix's reply.

"Please," the flavour of the week tossed her hair back in that classic bitch move. "You obviously weren't around the whole time. We were at it for hours!"

Hinata laced her fingers and placed her chin on top of them, consciously copying his signature move. "I doubt it, with an aggravating voice like that."

The blonde shrieked. "He loves me!"

_(Time to nip this in the bud.)_ Hinata hated this part, but a clingy woman like this was not going to be good. She placed her head in her left hand as she leaned forward. "No, he doesn't. He doesn't even know your name. He told you to 'shut the hell up, woman'. If you're lucky, you'll last a week. You think you are threatening to me but you're not. I pity you. You think you're special when in reality, he has hundreds of copies like you lined up outside the door. You're replaceable. But me...There's only one of me." She wiggled her fingers tauntingly in goodbye to the woman.

The woman was flabbergasted, and as quickly as her pride would allow her, she stormed out the door.

Hinata sighed, the guilt already burdening her heart, but she couldn't let it get to her. The last thing they needed was another incident. Her guilt turned to irritation. That man should really know when and where. And how to pick better flavours!

Closing her eyes, she focused on the sounds coming from upstairs. The shower was running. Hinata briefly wondered if he had showered right after the deed every time since that day.

Deciding to have a little fun, Hinata tiptoed her way to the foyer, where she hid her shoes in the closet, and then scampered back. Grabbing her green tea, she placed it on the counter near the sink before hopping onto the cold, marble counter beside it. The space where she had seated herself had a direct view of the only entrance to the kitchen that came from the foyer, stairs, and dining room. He wouldn't be able to get sometime to eat without seeing her.

And sure enough, she heard the heavy footsteps rhythmically coming down the stairs. There was a tell-tale rustling of a towel against hair as he neared.

Hinata playfully smirked to herself as she crossed her ankles and swung them childishly in the air. She grabbed her green tea and began sipping at the warm liquid while she leaned back on one arm.

He noticed her immediately. He stopped drying at his hair and his jaw dropped. He looked like an adorable deer in headlights. Unfortunately for Hinata, he quickly regained his composure before turning his head to the side. But not before Hinata saw red highlight his cheeks, much to her inner amusement. Nothing escaped her eyes as she took in the barely-there awkward fidgeting. He looked like a little boy about to be scolded. _(Technically, if anyone else saw, he would not be blushing so I guess I'm the lucky one…)_

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "How long were you there?" He wouldn't look her in the eye. _(Really now...if it makes you that uncomfortable afterwards, then don't do it!)_

"Long enough. I, too, had to endure her very loud, very annoying vocalizations of how apparently amazing you were and how she never wanted you to stop and the moans, and groans and shrieks. Her constant cries of 'Oh GOD!' -"

"OKAY!" he interrupted, his whole face resembling his favourite food. "I get the picture. I'm sorry. I don't usually bring them here, but..."

"She's special?" Hinata asked, with pure curiosity.

He scowled, his disgust very much present. "No. It was either here or my car." He strolled over to lean on the counter in front of her.

Hinata giggled. "Of course! Not your precious lambo!"

The corner of his lip twitched upwards momentarily.

"Anyways, don't bring them around here anymore. The blonde thought she was special because you guys slept together in the house."

He snorted. "A woman is special when I sleep with her in my car." His hands grabbed her feet to stop them from swinging but he didn't let go afterwards.

Hinata hide her smile before trying to get back to the matter at hand. "Yes, well, she thought you loved her because of it."

His face paled. "I've known her for a couple of hours, including the..."

"Honestly," Hinata sighed. "I don't know why you're surprised. That incident also happened because a woman got too confused. Lucky for you, I handled it."

He peered disbelieving at her as he walked forward in between her legs. She lazily wrapped them around his waist as he said, "You're too kind. I can't picture you saying anything that would hurt her."

Hinata frowned softly for a moment. "I just told her the truth. That she meant nothing to you and that she was just another person in the long line that wants you." Her guilt was melted away as he soothingly rubbed up and down her legs.

"I'm sorry that you always have to clean up my messes, Hinata," he teased, but with a sad smile.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Hinata smiled warmly at him. "After all, as your wife, it's my duty."


	2. Liar, Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to BlackElement7 for doing a wonderful beta job.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Last time on the Virgin Wife:**

Once upon a time, boy and girl meet, marry and live happily ever after.

_Only, that was a lie._

Instead, it's an arranged marriage and the husband's a cheating bastard. But what's weirder is that she doesn't care. Hinata's fine being a virgin wife.

* * *

" _ **Any fool can tell the truth, but it requires a man of some sense to know how to lie well." - Samuel Butler**_  


* * *

Hinata picked up lying at an early age. Ironically, it was the one thing she was the best at among the Hyuugas.

At the tender age of five, Hinata had taken one look at her father's mask and known that Hyuugas were horrible liars.

Having no emotion upon one's face made society try that much harder to figure out what was happening behind it. They would spend hours watching that emotionless mask for cracks. Then they would notice those little signs that showed exactly what the person was thinking.

Thus Hinata understood that Hyuugas were horrible liars because they did not comprehend that the best kind of mask was not one that made the emotions invisible but rather confused society with the wrong type of emotion.

She knew exactly how to look and act for her lie to be believed.

She knew exactly how to tell a lie without arousing any suspicions. How to construct a lie that would be easy to remember and simple to believe.

Hinata understood that a smile was the best mask of all, because no one cared enough to look underneath the underneath.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she rolled her shoulders. The burden of exams was finally off her shoulders, yet the strain it had caused still lingered. Her last exam had been her least favourite - neuropsychology. Unlike others, she just couldn't find a way to memorize what part of the brain caused what reaction. Frankly, it seemed a bit pointless to know that fact unless you were a doctor. Then again, most psychiatrists were doctors, but that wasn't where Hinata wanted to go. Unlike Sasuke, Hinata had no future planned out; she only knew the few things she had no desire to do. Unfortunately, this lack of a goal decreased her desire to study, so she concentrated on the little things. The small goals. They were what got her through life in general.

"Oh man! That was BRUTAL!" Naruto cried out as he walked out the door, getting many glares at his loud voice. "HINATA-CHAN!" He all but collapsed on her and her knees almost buckled under the added weight. But unlike others would have done, she did not throw him off of her. She understood that if she considered this subject difficult, Naruto considered it torture. Like her, he understood human behaviour but was at a complete loss when it came to human biology. Naruto and Hinata had spent many nights locked up in her library at home, going through the material. It was difficult getting Naruto to remember all the material because he did not learn in the conventional way, so Hinata was forced to be creative. Luckily for her, this method also helped her understand more and retain the information longer.

"At least it's over now. Let's get ramen to celebrate, Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured softly into his ear as she lightly patted him on the head. She smiled, knowing the reaction that would come.

"ALRIGHT, RAMEN!" Naruto jumped out of her arms and fist-pumped the air in excitement. He faltered for a moment, though, to Hinata's surprise, as something very much like regret flashed through his eyes.

Hinata just smiled and led the way. She did not falter in her movements. Her eyes did not widen, nor did she swallow loudly and stare at him a moment too long. She made sure to lie so that his lie would be intact.

Hinata understood Naruto enough to know his usual reactions were a mask and that his actual self was hidden. She always wondered what had made him so vulnerable when he was young, what had caused him to hide himself away. Moments like those happened only for a second and while they usually fascinated her, there were also those moments when she knew she could not press further. Because to press would ultimately complicate the situation. Things would get messy. It was another one of the reasons that Naruto had no idea about Sasuke's common indiscretions, among them the fact that Naruto would kill him. Naruto was loyal to the bone, and for his best friend to be cheating on his wife - regardless of the fact that the marriage had not been made out of love - was something that would not be tolerated.

She supposed, then, that she and Naruto were the best liars because they could lie successfully even to themselves.

* * *

Slowly, Hinata slipped her tear-drop diamond earrings into the lobe. Her hands mechanically smoothed down the creases in her cocktail dress. She much preferred kimonos over western dresses but the restaurant they were going to required a certain dress code. She had been forced to buy a new dress _(because heaven forbid I wear the same one twice!)_ for the occasion.

She hated it.

Not because it wasn't flattering on her, because it was. The colour was a dark purple - it looked purplish in the light, but in the dark it appeared black. It was off the shoulders and went to her knees. The only reason Sasuke approved it was because of how figure hugging the material was. It was tight all the way down. Particularly, it tightened against her breasts, holding them against her chest yet not make her flat, in order for her shape to be more slender instead of voluptuous.

She was afraid to breathe in that thing for her stomach might expand and then there would be a bump, which would make her father-in-law think that she was getting fat or her mother-in-law think that she was pregnant. Itachi would probably be the only one who knew she just wanted to breathe, but he would prefer to smirk and let his parents contemplate their own ideas.

Like always, she finished dressing first. Despite all the stereotypes, Sasuke was a vain man. He made sure to spend extra time grooming, especially for his own parents. It was something she could relate to. They both just desperately wanted the approval of their families, of their parents. That's what had landed them in this sham in the first place.

Tip-toeing to his bedroom, Hinata peered in to see her husband fumbling with his tie. Sasuke only wore a tie when seeing his parents; otherwise, the collar would be open and the throat exposed. Due to the fact that he preferred not having to visit his parents often, particularly in formal settings, his tie tying skills were non existent. Unfortunately, his pride did not allow him to call out his wife's name but preferred to waste both of their time by waiting for her to come to him.

Breathing out, she calmly walked inside the room, reaching for him. He met her halfway, and instead of watching the tie, he watched her. Hinata never understood why he would watch her instead of watching her hands. He would learn the skill that way. She often suspected it was the intimacy of the notion. She, herself, had often seen her mother tying her father's tie before work. Her father had only learned the skill himself when her mother passed. Maybe Sasuke observed the same routine.

Adjusting the knot, she slowly pulled it tighter until it rested comfortably around his neck. Automatically, she smoothed down the tie against his chest, the same thing she had seen her mother do countless times.

Stepping back, she smiled approvingly.

"Thanks," he murmured even as he yanked the tie looser as per his style. Hinata suppressed her smile. Her husband was definitely a metro sexual.

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

She placed her hand at the crook of his elbow and nodded.

* * *

If there were two things Hiashi had successfully drilled into his daughter, they were the importance of reputation and the importance of Hyuuga.

"Hinata," he would lecture. "Even if your marriage is crumbling, your parents are dying, your child is rebelling and the business is going under - you must never show it upon your face. You must continue to deceive society into believing that everything is okay. To enlighten society of your shortcomings is to allow them to judge. Then your reputation will fall, along with the Hyuuga name."

Hiashi did just that. Even with the passing of his beloved wife and Hinata's poor performances at school, he carried his head high with a stone face and society dared not judge him. Inside the comfort of his own home, he allowed the tears of grief to fall in the master bedroom where his wife had once lain with him, and he allowed his disappointment to show to his daughter every time she brought home a mark less then what he expected.

Hiashi was a great liar, but Hinata was better.

Hinata made sure to follow her father's example. With her knowledge of psychology, she made sure to subtly tilt her body towards her husband and to relax into his hold instantly whenever he touched her. When he seated her, her eyes would follow until he was seated himself, and then she would smile briefly. She made sure to serve him first and eat only seconds after he took a bite. She learned to smile softly and blush at his glances. Or depending on his looks, she would send a slightly mischievous look with a slightly bitten lip.

He only looked at her that way, though, when he was desperate to escape his or her family. Mikoto would always see and send them off in hopes that she would receive her grandchild that much sooner. Her father would just get awkward and excuse them.

Just how much of an impressive liar she must be, if she had not only fooled society but also their friends and family into thinking they had a happy marriage.

If only they knew that she was still a virgin and he was a cheating bastard.

Sorry, Mikoto, looks like the grandchildren aren't coming anytime soon.

* * *

"How were your exams?" Fugaku asked, after they had finished their dinner and were enjoying some drinks. Mikoto and Hinata drank green tea while the men drank sake.

"Fine," Sasuke grumbled as he quickly took a sip of the sake. A slight pink dusting his cheeks. Hinata internally sighed at the sight, for it meant that she would have to drive them home and fend off Sasuke's advances. She hated that his advances hurt her pride because it was only then that he showed any interest in her in that way. Her pride hurt more when she acknowledged that her presence was easily replaceable in those moments. Furthermore, she hated that his pride forced him to drink the sake when they were both aware of his low tolerance for it and his behaviour once tipsy. He became aroused much too easily and thus began thinking with the wrong head.

"Neuropsychology was a bit of a challenge, but otherwise they went well," Hinata's response smoothed over the lack thereof from their son. Mikoto smiled approvingly; Fugaku and Itachi both nodded in acknowledgement and pride, respectively.

Suddenly, Mikoto squealed softly in delight. "Are there any grandchildren on the way?" She had boldly placed her hand on Hinata's stomach. The thing Hinata secretly feared had happened; her stomach had rolled slightly as she sat down and Mikoto had noticed.

Luckily, Sasuke had let go of his drink and simply sputtered nonsense. The last thing they needed was for Sasuke to spit out his drink in shock. Fugaku would not like liquid being spat in his face, even from his own son.

Itachi had simply raised his glass to his lips to take a sip, but his eyes betrayed his amusement to Hinata, who was very quickly turning red with embarrassment.

Fugaku rolled his eyes. "Calm down, woman. It's obviously her own stomach. After eating a huge meal like she did, it's no wonder her stomach looks like that."

 _(Oh God! Will the embarrassment never end?)_ Her lobster red face quickly paled in shock. Fugaku not only called her fat but a pig too. _(Excuse me if I don't want to eat a salad at every meal like your wife must.)_

"It's an attractive thing, otou-san. A woman with a hearty appetite. After all, Hinata does have an appreciation for food." Itachi came to her rescue, thankfully, by reminding them silently of Hinata's skill within the kitchen. Thank goodness, Itachi could hold his liquor. Unfortunately, Sasuke was useless after a sip of alcohol.

Fugaku nodded in agreement. "To each his own. But when are you planning to have children? I am tired of listening to Mikoto's wonderings."

"Oh, hush!" she scolded playfully, before she turned her attention to the young couple, obviously expecting an answer.

"Why don't you ask your eldest for some kids? Or at least to get married." Tipsy Sasuke was also very easy to irritate.

"Currently, you've taken the only woman I see fit to be by my side," Itachi said, half teasing and half serious. It was private knowledge that Hinata had originally been engaged to Itachi before the parents decided that Sasuke, who was closer to her age, might be more appropriate.

Hinata knew this fact, but Sasuke did not. Itachi wanted to protect his brother from the knowledge that he was the second choice.

Hinata disagreed slightly with the choice but after meeting Sasuke, she had understood Itachi's reasoning. Sasuke had the immaturity of a child and would be heavily insulted and hurt by being second. Itachi's omission of truth spared Sasuke from pain.

However, Hinata understood that an omission was just as bad as a lie. In that way, Itachi was a much more truthful liar. Unlike Hinata, who could look someone in the face and lie point blank, Itachi preferred to dance around the topic so skillfully that most people forgot the original question.

Very few could catch Itachi lying. Hinata was one of them.

Hinata interrupted skillfully before her husband could grow defensive or, heaven forbid, possessive. "You flatter me again with your words, Itachi-kun." Here, she smiled shyly at him before turning her gaze to Mikoto. "Children will probably only come after we have finished our education and have stable jobs. Until then, Sasuke enjoys practicing."

Sasuke choked on his sake, almost spilling it down his front. His family chuckled at his reaction, but did not understand the real reason behind. While they saw it as shock to her blunt statement, Sasuke knew she was alluding to his multiple affairs.

Despite the fact that she was good at it, didn't mean that she like lying.

She saw his anger rising and quickly moved to intercept. The last thing she needed was for Sasuke to say something out of anger, bruised ego and embarrassment in front of his family and the public. "Speaking of, shall we go home then?"

"Oh, my darling!" Mikoto moaned out in sadness. "It's been so long!" Hinata's guilt increased. She wouldn't mind visiting Mikoto without Sasuke, but to do so would show that he was not as busy as he said he was. Questions would arise about what, exactly, he did that kept him so busy.

"Our exams are over, Mikoto-san. Perhaps we can visit you next week?" Hinata said hesitantly as she peered over her shoulder to her somber husband.

"Of course, Okaa-san. We do have more time now." Sasuke was not a mama's boy but he did care greatly for his mother. A soft spot.

Hinata was silently amused by the Uchiha family. Sasuke sought his father's approval, but his father favoured Itachi. The eldest was a mama's boy but the mother always showed more love and comfort for the youngest. Too bad Hinata hadn't know at the time of the engagement that Sasuke was not a mama's boy, since they were generally known to treat their wives with much respect. She might not have married him.

In that respect, she would have preferred Itachi. He certainly would have given their marriage a chance and he would definitely not have slept with half the women in the town in an angry attempt at revenge. If they didn't fall in love, he would have made sure she was cared for greatly.

That was the difference between a man and a boy. Between Itachi and Sasuke.

Hinata had long since accepted that her marriage was and always will be a lie. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't be bitter, especially when the occasion called for it.

"Well then," Sasuke said as he stood from the table and discreetly stretched. "We're leaving." He grabbed her hand and hauled her viciously up and onto him.

Hinata suppressed a shriek with great difficulty. Her hands were sprawled along her husband's chest and her surprised feet were still struggling to find balance. Frankly, the only thing keep her up was Sasuke's arm, which was tightly wrapped around her waist.

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at the action, thinking they were a young couple in love, while Itachi and Hinata knew Sasuke's actions were done out of anger and possessive envy. But only Hinata understood the reasons behind his emotions.

Sasuke was always a poor liar, just like his father. Luckily for Fugaku, he had so much power that he could always tell the truth and get away with it.

Barely allowing her to gather her items, Sasuke proceeded to drag her, stumbling through the dining room and along the corridor until they were outside, waiting for the valet to bring Sasuke's car.

All Uchihas, no matter how drunk they were, could walk in a straight line and fool even the quickest of cops (as long as they didn't take a breathe test). This grace was there throughout their life; sober and hammered. It was a trait that Hinata envied, as she stumbled even when she was sober.

Hinata was stuck pressed up against Sasuke, despite the fact that he was only using one arm to pin her against him. He was a very strong man. Not to say that Hinata wasn't strong, because she was. But they both trained regularly in their family's martial art style. While the Uchiha family style concentrated on speed and strength, the Hyuuga's was about using the opponent's strength against them, flexibility and pin-point accuracy.

Plus, as sexist as this sounded, Sasuke was a guy. They were generally built stronger.

That, and the fact that to struggle against his grip would one, anger him and two, look bad to anybody who was watching. The media had a way of twisting even the most innocent of gesture into betrayal and heartbreak. This was something that must always be avoided.

For the sake of the Hyuuga reputation.

She sighed, allowing her body to relax into his, hoping that her subtle acceptance of his actions would smooth over any hurt feelings Sasuke might have. Luckily, she knew her husband well, and as soon as he realized her stance had change, he relaxed his hold into a slightly softer but still possessive embrace.

To outsiders, they looked like they were in their own loving little world.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love you," he murmured.

But Hinata knew better.

She peered up at him and smiled.

They were just liars.

"I love you too, Sasuke." She quickly pecked his lips before settling back in his embrace.

Some were just better at it than others.


	3. A Moment of Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again BlackElement7 for being a wonderful beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Last time on the Virgin Wife:**

Once upon a time, there was a couple that did _not_ live happily ever after.

The husband was not ready to be a man. Thus, the wife told falsehoods to protect their loved ones from the harsh reality.

No, the couple did not live happily – they only lied successfully.

* * *

" _ **It is strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely." – Albert Einstein**_  


* * *

Hinata curled into a ball under her blanket, unable to stop shivering from the cold despite the weather being warm and sunny. Her sweat had soaked through the Egyptian cotton sheets. She felt so sick. Her stomach was either flipping or contracting while her throat was sore and dry. She could barely swallow without wincing from the pain afterwards. Her head was pounding to the point where she couldn't tell up from down.

 _(Medicine. I need medicine! But I'm so cold!)_ This must be a one-day bug because this cold had come out of nowhere! Yesterday, she had been perfectly fine, but today she felt like shit. Usually the long colds sneak up on her, but whenever she had a one-day cold, it sucker punched her.

In a fit of adrenaline, Hinata flung off the covers and threw herself on the floor. _(Ow!)_ She groaned as she was sprawled across the hardwood floor beside her bed. Her arms felt like limp noodles as she had no energy to even pull herself up. She felt pathetic. Like an upturned turtle trying to find the ground again…

Giving up for the moment, Hinata slowly counted to ten in her head, not moving a muscle. At ten, she flipped onto her stomach, shoved herself upward and scurried across the floor like an animal. She forced herself to use the adrenaline she had and she managed to make it to the stairs before her head started to hurt. _(Okay! Not bad. Just the stairs and then the kitchen, then I can get those meds. I need those meds or this will just get worse!)_

Despite how much pain she was in, Hinata forced herself to concentrate on her goal. She still couldn't get up but she forced herself to crab-walk down the stairs, feet first. Limbs shaking, she managed to get halfway down the stairs before her funny bone accidentally knocked against one of the steps, causing her arm to buckle beneath her. Like a domino effect, all her limbs buckled and she tumbled down the stairs, smacking her head on a couple of the stairs. Thankfully, she was already close to the landing so she didn't tumble too far. But she did knock her head hard enough that the room was spinning. The fall knocked the energy out of her. Despite her best attempts, Hinata couldn't move. All she could do was sit there, huffing and shivering. Whimpering, she curled herself into a ball as she waited for the pain to stop. She tried her best not to succumb to the darkness that was invading her eyesight – but it was so tempting, and she blacked out.

* * *

Hinata felt her body being nudged upwards in to a sitting position. _(What? What's happening?)_

She felt a hand gently open her lips as a cool, bitter liquid entered her mouth. Warm hands softly massaged her throat into swallowing.

_(Someone's here? ... But there's never anyone there … Am I being poisoned? Is someone trying to kill me? I can't die like this!)_

"…No…" Hinata whimpered, and she twisted in the mystery person's arms. "Don't!" She held back her tears stubbornly.

"Relax," the man hummed, his hands running comfortingly through Hinata's hair. The light was burning through her closed eyelids; otherwise, she would have opened them to see who her assassin was! "It's just medicine. You'll feel better soon after you sleep more."

_(What? Someone's taking care of me? But there's never anyone helping me. Everyone's too busy.)_

Her father - too caught up in his grief to notice hers.

Her husband - too caught up with other women to notice her.

Her friends - too concerned with their own lives to worry about hers.

Hyuuga, Uchiha – it didn't matter, because when it came to Hinata, she was always alone.

She was used to that, though. She knew that she could only count on herself. No one came running if she cried for help. She used to cry and beg for hours as a child, but still no one had bothered to help her. So she had learnt to stop calling for something that would never come. She had learnt that she could only trust herself.

"Don't worry – I'll be here until you get better," the man whispered gently as he stroked her face.

 _(What a dangerous man…Making me feel things that I've given up…)_ Hinata fell asleep against him, a warm feeling spreading through her body at the gentle care of this potential assassin.

* * *

Hinata scrunched up her nose as her mind returned to consciousness. Her thoughts were befuddled and it took a moment to realize what had happened beforehand.

She remembered falling down the stairs in an attempt to get her medicine. She remembered passing out on the landing, unable to move. She remembered being fed some sort of liquid by a potential assassin. She remembered being cared for by this dangerous man.

 _(Hmmm… So it looked like I haven't been killed or poisoned.)_ Hinata paused to wiggle her big toe on each foot before wiggling her middle finger on each hand. ( _Yup – definitely_ _not poisoned)_. She could still move her body, after all.

She heard a chuckle from somewhere above and to the right of her. Hmmm – it made sense, seeing as she could feel a weight on that side. So, her potential assassin was still here. Time to find out whom exactly was beside her.

Hinata brought her arm up to cover her eyes. She didn't bother faking sleep. She knew he knew she was awake. He had obviously seen her wiggling her fingers and toes. She slowly opened her eyes bit by bit, adjusting to the light. It didn't hurt because the room was pretty dark already, lit by the bedside lamp. She turned her head to the right and –

"Itachi."

Itachi peered down at her through his dark rimmed rectangular glasses. He snapped closed the book he was reading, setting it aside to turn to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he combed his fingers gently through her hair.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed softly in pleasure. She didn't think anyone had ever run their fingers through her hair (besides her hairdresser when styling her hair), especially not just to make her feel better. "Better, but what are you doing here?"

He slid down to lie on his side. His head was propped up on his hand as he peered down at her with a smile. His other hand now rested on his waist. "I was in the neighborhood. I figured I would visit my favorite brother and his beautiful wife. Imagine my surprise to see you passed out on the stairs with a high fever and Sasuke nowhere in sight."

"Mmm," Hinata hummed. She curled to her side as well and faced Itachi. She was a bit of a cuddler, especially after waking up, but had no one but her pillows. It was really tempting to just nudge over and cuddle into his chest. He was so warm and comfy looking. But she shouldn't. He was her husband's brother. _(It wasn't right.)_

"Where's Sasuke, Hinata? He should have been here to care for you especially if you are sick," Itachi asked gently, smiling at Hinata. She was acting catlike and she knew he probably thought it was quite adorable. Itachi had a soft spot for cats.

Knowing Itachi, Hinata figured he already knew the answer, but that didn't mean that she was going to make it easy for him. "He's out with his friends. He doesn't know I'm sick." _(He never knows I'm sick because I never tell him. What's the point?)_ Hinata was used to taking care of herself. Sasuke could barely take care of himself, so why would he be good at caring for another sick person?

"You didn't tell him?"

"No need," Hinata said as she pulled off Itachi's glasses and set them on the table at her side of the bed.

He just grinned softly at her. "Because he can't do anything from Vegas?"

Hinata pouted. "I thought you were here to see him."

"And you. But I never said that I hadn't figured out where he was."

"Yeah, probably only after you saw me passed out. You were just checking to see if _I knew_ where he was."

Itachi just smirked. "Most wives would be worried about their husbands in the city of sin."

"I'm not most wives," Hinata grinned back. "Besides, Sasuke can't lie to save his own skin."

"Yes. I've always been able to read him even if you're impossible." Itachi looked meaningfully into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata didn't dare show her panic outwardly. "It's part of being a Hyuuga."

Itachi chuckled lightly and just looked into Hinata's eyes. She could tell he knew what he shouldn't - but strangely enough, she wasn't panicking as much as she would if someone else had found out. It was probably because it was Itachi. It was weird, but Hinata had always felt a bond between herself and him. Something that probably came from an understanding of being heirs to large, famous families and being elder siblings. "My pretty little liar."

Hinata ignored the possessive term and just smiled. They just laid there, facing each other and gazing fondly. They let the silence linger between them for an instant and Hinata enjoyed the intimacy of the innocent gesture. It was one of those moments that she wished could last forever.

Unfortunately, there still were things on Itachi's mind.

"I should have fought for you," he whispered gently. "But I thought he would love you."

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. He was talking about things that might have been better left unsaid. Yet she couldn't stop him because a small part of her, deep down, wanted to know. She **needed** to know how he'd be different.

He ran his hand through her hair. "I would have dated you in the beginning, even if we were already married." He trailed his fingers gently down her neck and shoulder. "I would have made you fall in love with me." His hands rested their journey momentarily on her waist. "I would have fallen in love with you." He wrapped his arm around to her back and pulled her close to him. "I would have been faithful happily," he whispered into her ear.

 _(Itachi…)_ Hinata's throat closed up and her eyes burned. Her heart ached for what could have been. But she showed nothing outwardly.

"You are the best liar I've ever seen, but my brother was never a good liar, especially to me," Itachi murmured into her ear as he wrapped her deeper in his arms. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

She wasn't that surprised that Itachi knew the truth. The lie she was trying so hard to protect was one between her and Sasuke, and the only person who was able to read Sasuke like a book was Itachi. But at the same time, she wasn't afraid that Itachi would blurt out the truth. He shared many of the ideals that she held: for example, the protection of the family's reputation. She knew he knew that if word got out that Sasuke was a cheater, the Uchiha reputation would crash and burn. It was funny how small things like that could make the stocks fall. When the Hyuuga and Uchiha families had finally united with her marriage, the stocks had soared. So news of cheating would be followed by rumors of divorce, which would mean the separation of the two families again, and the stocks would fall in response. Plus, the truth about their marriage would hurt both families, and Itachi always protected his family, even if it hurt him. _(Stupid, selfless man)_

So, she just sighed. "It sounds like a wonderful life. Too bad it can't be my reality." She smiled sadly because it did really sound like a wonderful life. The moment she became Sasuke's wife, she had kissed goodbye to any possibility with Itachi. Their families would never accept them, and even if Hinata wanted to fight for them, Itachi wouldn't. Itachi would give up their happiness for the collective happiness of their family. That wasn't the type of man Hinata would allow herself to fall in love with.

Itachi chuckled. "Yes, too bad." He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Hinata knew that she shouldn't succumb to the temptation to sleep in his arms. But Sasuke had no problem sleeping in another person's arms.

Itachi was her brother-in-law, though, and not some random stranger like most of Sasuke's women. This would be a one time thing where it was guaranteed that Itachi wouldn't blab, unlike some of the tramps Sasuke slept with.

So, Hinata would later blame it on the fact that she was sick and it was dark and she was feeling pretty weak.

"I would have loved to be your wife, Itachi," she murmured before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

But it was actually just because of Itachi and his warm feelings towards her. He was the one to create this moment of weakness in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read & Review!
> 
> -Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?
> 
> I don't know about you but I've read SO many fanfics where the husband is constantly cheating and the wife bears it silently in misery and something tragic happens to the wife and the husband realizes how awesome she is and changes and BAM – they lived happily ever after. It frankly drives me up the wall because I just don't understand it.
> 
> So this is my take on that with a twist.
> 
> I know Hinata's out of character but bare with me because I'll explain it further along.
> 
> So PLEASE review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Love, Ramen


End file.
